last breath
by Tsuki no mizu
Summary: la vida es fragil como el cristal, pero no estamos conscientes de ello... nunca es demasiado tarde para decir lo que realmente se siente aun cuando estas en las puertas de la muerte... ONESHOT


Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece tampoco los poemas que  
usó en la historia... ya saben NADA ES MIO...excepto el fic por supuesto!!!  
  
Se que este no es mi estilo de escritura, o por lo menos no lo uso con  
frecuencia.... este es mi primer darkfic así que espero que sean pacientes  
y guarden los tomates... prefiero los reviews!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------  
  
Sabía que ese día llegaría ya lo había visto en sueños, distante pero  
siempre presente, sus oídos aun no escuchaban nada, el estruendo que se  
había escuchado, el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza... pero eso no  
importaba ahora se enfoco en la imagen que tenia frente a ella  
- Inuyasha- dijo sus lágrimas empañando su visión, a lo lejos escuchaba los  
gritos de batalla de sus amigos, pero ella no prestaba atención, los ojos  
cansados del Hanyou y su leve respiración ocupaban todos sus sentidos, tom  
su mano que estaba empapada en sangre y la abrazo con fuerza  
- no me dejes- el volteó ligeramente la cabeza haciendo un gran esfuerzo  
por no cerrar sus ojos viendo a la joven que lloraba a su lado  
  
_Ojos indefinibles, ojos grandes,  
como el cielo y como el mar hondos y puros,  
ojos como las selvas de los Andes;  
misteriosos fantásticos y oscuros._  
  
- n no llores- dijo débilmente diciendo cada palabra con un gran esfuerzo  
pero con un cariño muy profundo – odio ver cuando lloras- ella sollozaba  
cada vez más  
-Inuyasha estás muy mal  
- feh, como siempre te preocupas por mi... preocúpate por ti- dijo  
refiriéndose a la herida en la cabeza de la joven  
- no es nada

_Ojos en cuyas místicas ojeras  
Se ve el rastro de incógnitos pesares,  
Cual se ve en la aridez de las riberas  
Las huellas de las hondas de los mares  
  
_Inuyasha tosió débilmente, a lo lejos se escuchó el rugido de una bestia...  
Miroku y Sango estaban ganando de eso no había duda, pero aun así el youkai  
al que se enfrentaban esta vez no era nada común y se distinguían los  
gritos de sus amigos al ser heridos por el demonio, pero aun así ella no  
atendía solo miraba los ojos cansados del joven que tenia frente a ella, su  
amigo, el único que había estado incondicional protegiéndola... y esa era  
la promesa que le había hecho hace ya mucho tiempo "cállate lo que quiero  
decir es que te protegeré!" y lo había hecho bien, sacrificando lo más  
valioso que podía... su vida, y únicamente para salvarla a ella  
  
_Miradme con amor eternamente,  
Ojos de melancólicas pupilas  
Ojos que semejáis, bajo su frente,  
Pozos de aguas profundas y tranquilas_.  
  
- no me dejes- dijo de nuevo esta vez más desesperada recostándose sobre el  
y abrazándolo para que su alma no dejara la tierra – no te atrevas a  
dejarme sola....- él la abrazó débilmente aspirando su aroma por lo que el  
sabía seria la última vez  
- no te dejaré- dijo él –Kagome tal vez muera... pero no te dejare sola...  
siempre te protegeré no importa desde donde sea- ella lloró más fuerte aún  
cuando sus amigos llegaron malheridos y contemplaron con tristeza la escena  
  
_Miradme con amor, ojos divinos  
Que adornaís como soles su cabeza  
Y, encima de sus labios purpurinos  
Pareceís dos abismos de tristeza._  
  
Sango se abalanzó sobre Miroku y empezó a llorar en su pecho, el monje que  
no podía contener las lagrimas tampoco lloró silenciosamente la agonía de  
unos de los miembros de su familia, Shipou no lloraba pero tenia la mirada  
perdida y el rostro ensombrecido ante la cruda realidad... de nuevo su  
padre había sido asesinado por un monstruo, su padre... y ahora su mam  
sufría y era probable que nunca más se recobrara su familia se quebraba de  
nuevo y el no había hecho nada para impedirlo  
  
_Miradme con amor, fúlgidos ojos,  
Y cuando muera yo, que os amo tanto  
Verted, sobre mis lívidos despojos  
El dulce manantial de vuestro llanto.  
_  
- Kagome- dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo era más pesado – yo te...- en ese  
momento la joven lo besó con desesperación, las lágrimas mojando su cara  
mientras el respondía débil pero también desesperadamente, se separó de él  
con algo de resistencia, el la miró con una gran tristeza y empezó a hablar  
lo que seria su testamento lo que siempre había sentido y que no había  
querido expresar, que tonto tenia que estar muriendo para hacerle saber a  
los demás lo que sentía, era mas cobarde de lo que pensaba  
- te esperare, no importa cuanto tiempo tardes en ir... te estaré esperando  
para protegerte aún en la muerte, mi querida Kagome.... Shipou, no llores  
tienes que entrenar y fortalecerte para que no te suceda nada de esto nunca  
y así puedas proteger lo que aprecies... Sango, no te rindas en rescatar a  
tu hermano, nunca desfallezcas y que tu espíritu de lucha siga ardiendo  
pero no dejes que tu corazón se apague... Miroku monje pervertido deja de  
cometer tantas tonterías y protégelas, confió en ti amigo, te encargo a mi  
familia- ya lo había hecho se había despedido de su familia... de sus  
hermanos, de su hijo y de su esposa, agradeció internamente por haber  
encontrado un grupo de personas tan especial que lo había aceptado tal y  
como él era... un híbrido, no era nada más y aun así estas personas lo  
lloraban como llorarían a un familiar... y después de todo eso habían sido  
para el, algo que el nunca pensó encontrar... una familia  
  
_No, retira esa droga, que no luche  
Por más tiempo el doctor... ¡es muy tenaz!.  
Ven que el latido de tu pecho escuche,  
¡Ven acércate más!  
  
_Ella lo besó de nuevo cada vez sintiéndose más ahogada por el llanto  
- te amo- dijo apenas audible entre el llanto de los demás  
- yo también mi querida Kagome- y su respiración de detuvo al igual que el  
palpitar de su corazón

_Dime ¿quieres curarme?  
Si pues eso fácil es y un remedio hay eficaz:  
¡Pon tu boca en mi boca y dame un beso que no acabe jamás!  
  
_-----  
Bien como se habrán podido dar cuentas use dos poemas "tus ojos" y "en la  
agonía" de Julio Florez... espero que le haya agradado por favor dejen sus  
reviews


End file.
